Unexpected Arrivals
by Olliephantomhive2461
Summary: "Mai, calm down. You've met my parents before, this isn't that different. You'll be fine." That was a lie though, this time was tremendously different. This time, he was introducing her as his girlfriend of 6 months. His first girlfriend, to be precise. (T for brief swears)


"Mai hurry up, or we are going to be late," Naru said, shoving his arms through his coat.

She sighed. Had she been some sort of evil person in her past life? A thief? A murderer? Maybe even a psychopath for all she knew! However, this Taniyama Mai was a proud, law-abiding, citizen of Japan. She never once held anything the gods! So why….why did they hate her so much? She would have preferred to lurk in self-pity for the rest of the night, but sadly her supposed loving boyfriend thought otherwise.

"Mai, Stop being ridiculous. It's not like I knew they were coming either." Could he be any more insensitive? Like this is my fault. She slouched more in her chair and planted her face on the desk.

"Well excuse me for having emotions. Not all of us are made of steel Naru!" She hissed, curling her shoulders around herself in a slouch.

Now it was Naru's turn to sigh. Really, his girlfriend could be such a hassle sometimes. She was a grown woman, as she liked to tell him, for God's sake! He made his way tentatively over to her, his fingers itching to pinch the bridge between his nose in annoyance. Instead, he held himself back and took a calming breath and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai, calm down. You've met my parents before, this isn't that different. You'll be fine." He heard her take an audible huff and saw the smallest bit of her muscles slowly loosening up. That was a lie though, this time was tremendously different. This time, he was introducing her as his girlfriend of 6 months. His first, to be precise.

All he could do was composed his face once more. He couldn't let Mai know he was anything but confident about this dinner meet up. Satisfied with himself, he walked back to the coat hanger and reached for her coat. The woman herself followed suit a few seconds later. She was sluggishly dragging her feet behind her, but that would just have to do. His girlfriend was a master at the art of bouncing back.

The night air had been crisp on her ears and she struggled to keep herself from running back to the office. _Now now Mai_ , she scolded herself, _you know full well Naru would never let you live that down._ Instinctually she glances up to glare at the narcist beside her. Honestly, she should buy him some sort of mask. Damn those beautiful features!

Meanwhile, Naru was glancing back at his befuddled girlfriend fondly. _I still got it_. He slid his scarf off and wrapped it around her petite frame. Once again, the idiot had forgotten her hat at home. Her cherry ears quickly matched her face as she looked up at him with those big doe eyes.

 _I bet that's why they killed Bambi._

He adjusted the scarf a little bit more around her and painted his face with a more studious structure. He knew they would have to take a cab home after dinner because that scarf wasn't big enough for the both of us.

…...Or was it?

As Naru was deep in thought, Mai's mittened hands went up to her cheeks and tried to smack some sense into her red face. She lowered them back down and reached for Naru's hand. Part of her was feeling slightly guilty because it had been her who lost his silky black gloves. In her defense, she needed them more than he did. During the last the last case, she was the one who had to keep fixing the malfunctioning cameras outside after all.

When she finally looked up at their linked hands she realized they had stopped walking. Noticing it was Naru who kept them still she pursed her lips.

"Earth to Naru~ We're here." She couldn't help but wave a hand over his eyes with snickers. It felt good not to be the only one not paying attention all the time.

"Mai, need I remind you that you were the one who didn't realize we had stopped walking minutes ago?" he said with a scoff, eyes fixed at the entrance of the well-lit restaurant.

Wait, did he just say we have been standing here for minutes? Not seconds? Oh boy…

Mai cleared her throat an nudged her companion. "So...are we going in or what?" She gripped his hand tighter and swang her arm gently in anticipation. She thought she had been more nervous than he was for this surprise dinner, but one look at his face made her question her whole mindset.

With new vigor, she tugged on his now clammy hands and began trudging forward without saying a word. The determination in her eyes and the faint pink on her cheeks said it all. She was going to conquer this dinner date, not as a mear SPR employee, but as the girlfriend of its CEO. By the end of the night, she would get Mr. and Mrs. Davis to approve of their relationship, she just knew it.

It took him a second to catch on to the fact that his feet were moving. As per usual, he thought, her impulses are one step ahead of her. That was Mai, headstrong and determined; he wouldn't change that for the world, despite its ups and downs. He felt it was time that he took a move out of her playbook, and he reached over to plant a light kiss on the side of her temple as he met her long strides. And as per usual, her composure crumbled into flustered red pieces. How cute.

"Come on, Mai. My parents are waiting." He said with a mischievous smirk and a glint in his eyes. After spotting his parents, he quickly began leading her through the maze of chairs inside the restaurant.

"NARRUUU!"

Oh yes, his parents are going to absolutely adore her. He just knew it.


End file.
